


But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you.

by ssbullshit



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bakery, Criminal Louis, Detective Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Writer Louis, alternative universe, larry stylinson - Freeform, narry friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbullshit/pseuds/ssbullshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry Styles is chosen to help the British Secret Services with the case of a serial killer. There's a few rules.<br/>1. Your family are not allowed to have contact with you during the case.<br/>2. Don't give out information about your family or yourself.<br/>3. Don't get emotionally involved. You will lose the case. </p><p>But when Harry wakes up to piercing blue eyes and leather jackets, he can't help but get emotionally involved. When Louis shows him the stars and the sunrise, he can't help but give out some information. Louis shows him that detectives and criminals aren't all that different. They're all lost. </p><p>(Or AU where Harry has to find the most wanted killer in the UK and when he does, he can't help but fall a little in love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a chaptered fic. This is only the first chapter and I'm already working on Chapter 2. I can't wait for this to be done because I love this idea! 
> 
> Enjoy!

On a cold day in London.

Kensington to be exact.

On an old park bench.

                                    ****

"Harry?"

There's a small knock at the door and Harry turns around to see Madison leaning against the door frame.

"Got anything?" She asks and Harry nods, collecting the files on his desk. He motions with his hand for her to come into the office.

"Okay, his name..." He flips through the folder and takes a deep breath. "His name is Carl Peterson, 34 years old, has two children, a boy and a girl, one 17 and one 14 and he's divorced. "

Madison frowns, pushes her glasses up her nose. "You're kidding right?" "I'm still working on it." Harry shrugs. Madison sighs and sits on the old leather couch in his office, the one that smells of smoke and Old Spice, since it's Jason's old office and Harry hasn't really cleaned it up yet. "Harry, look. I know this is still just your first year, and I really do care about you, but this is a minor case, it's just fraud. Jason hired you to work on the murder cases." She pulls a folder out of her bag and Harry sighs, has seen this folder about a hundred times already.

MOST WANTED KILLER IN THE UNITED KINGDOM UNDER THE BSS

That's it. No photo, no name, no gender. Nothing. 

"I don't get it." Harry says. "How the hell are you going to find this person if you only know that he's the most wanted criminal in the U.K?" 

Madison reaches over and takes his hand in both of hers. He looks at her and she smiles gently. There are dark circles under her eyes and she looks older than she is. 

"You're smart, Harry. That's why we chose you to help. Do I need to remind you that out of 1300 students, we chose you. Listen, I know that it's a lot of pressure and you had to sacrifice a lot, your family, your identity." 

Harry looks down at their hands and he can see his hands are shaking. "I know, Harry, but I also know you can help us. This person has killed 10 people in the last two years and we still can't find anything but street names and house numbers- " 

"And when you get there you find nothing." Harry interrupts. "I've heard this story before. It just seems impossible to me. You need a new strategy. This person is smart. I want to help Madison. I'm ready."

"No. You're not ready. This person is dangerous." She looks at Harry with soft eyes. 

"Give me a year. Please. If I don't have anything new in one year, I'll drop the case." 

Madison is quiet for a few minutes, but Harry keeps staring at her. Determined. 

"Yeah, fine." She says and stands up, letting his hands drop into his lap. She picks up her coat and walks out of the office. "One year, Harry."

*****

It's two in the morning when Harry finally shuts his laptop and slings his bag over his shoulder. He wraps his coat around his body and makes his way out of the office, praying that Liam or Niall is still here so he won't have to close up the place. 

Harry smiles when he sees Niall's office still open and makes his way inside. He sits down in front of Niall's desk with a smile. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Niall asks, looking up from his computer. 

"I just wanted to say goodnight." 

Niall nods, picking up a pen and scribbling something down on a piece of paper. 

"Have you looked into the case yet?" 

Harry shrugs. "A little. I got some information on the guy that's missing. Carter Lewis. Average husband, one daughter, but she committed suicide two months before her father's death. Lovely wife. He has no criminal record what so ever." 

Niall looks up again and frowns at him. "It's always the same. Men with normal, happy lives. What the fuck is this person doing? Making our jobs tough, that's what!" Niall takes out a file from his desk and slides it over to Harry. 

Harry opens it to see a picture of a man, early fifties maybe and details scribbled down. Stewart Hemming. 

"See this man?" 

Harry nods. "What about him?"

"First person to ever survive him." 

Harry frowns. "And you couldn't get anything from him? Nothing?" 

"Absolutely nothing." Niall says. "He said they made it clear that the killer wasn't there, just the people that work for him. He was blindfolded and tied up. But you know what the weirdest part is?" Harry shrugs, sitting at the edge of the chair.

"They told him where he was. The address and stuff. But when we got there, there was nothing and nobody and no clues left behind."

"Do you think they lied to him?" 

Niall shrugs and leans back in his chair. "I guess we will never know. All I'm saying is that this person knows what he's doing. " 

Harry nods. "I better go. Meet me outside tomorrow for lunch?" 

"Okay, sounds good. Try to get some sleep." 

*****

Harry groans at the sound of his alarm clock the next morning and flings his arm out to hit the snooze button. 

He gets up to make some tea, and shivers as the cold hits him as soon as his duvet is pulled away. He grabs an old hoodie and pulls it over his head, running a hand through his messy curls. 

As the kettle's boiling, Harry sits in the counter, swinging his legs back and forth, his feet hitting the counter over and over again. The only sound in the flat is the constant thud of feet against wood and the high whistle of the kettle. Harry grabs a cup to prepare his tea. No sugar, no milk. 

Just the way his mum used to make it. 

He smiles at the memories of his family. Gemma. Fuck, he misses Gemma. 

It's strange waking up every morning without his sister singing Celine Dion at the top of her lungs and his mum preparing breakfast in their small kitchen, sunlight pouring into the windows. There was never a dull moment. It was impossible to feel alone. 

Harry just wanted to get out of the house back then. Almost a year ago since he's seen them. Since he has left.

He puts his cup in the sink and grabs his phone. 

3 missed calls from Liam. 

Duty calls.

*****  
Niall's leaning against the brick wall of the building, cigarette in one hand and phone in the other. He looks up and smiles as Harry slides out from the glass doors of the building. 

"Well, you sure take you time, Haz."

Harry grins. "Well some of us actually have real work to do." 

Niall laughs. "We have the same job you fucker!" Niall yells as he runs toward Harry's car. 

"I'm just better at the job!" Harry yells back as he tries to catch up. 

When they arrive at Cafe Tarte, rain is lightly falling onto the windows and they run into the little shop, a bell going off as Harry pushes open the door. 

"Robert!" Niall yells as the bold man approaches them and gives them both a hug. He takes them to their usual table in the corner, right next to big window. 

"How are you boys? I'll send Debby over to take your orders." 

Niall leans forward as soon as Robert is gone. "You think Debby is the new fuck buddy, girlfriend or just a waitress?" 

Harry shrugs as the girl approaches them. She's much younger than Robert, maybe her late twenties. She's pretty, with long brown hair and a slim waist. 

She takes their orders and walks away. 

"Definitely fuck buddy." Niall says. "He just whispered in her ear and then squeezed her arse." 

Harry grins and as soon as their orders come, Harry dups his spoon in Niall's cappuccino and collects the foam on top. 

Niall frowns. "That's my favourite part!" He whines and Harry laughs. 

"Are you sure you're an adult?" 

"Harry, if you haven't noticed, you're only 20, I'm older than you." 

"Only by a year." Harry argues as he takes a sip from his tea, feeling it burn down his throat as he swallows. He smiles. 

"Do you ever miss home, Ni?" He asks and Niall instantly shakes his head with a frown. 

"No. Absolutely not. I hated my life back in Dublin to be honest." Harry nods, doesn't ask anything else, since they're not allowed to give out any information about their personal life. Not even to each other. 

"How about you?" Niall asks

Harry nods. "I do. Can't wait for next year when I can actually talk to them again. Explain why I just left. I want to know if the missed me. If my mum tried to contact me in any way."

Niall laughs bitterly. "When I started working for Liam and Madison, I waited and waited for any sign from my mum, but it never came. But Madison is like my mum, she takes care of me all the time. I think if it wasn't for her I probably would have broken by now." 

Harry looks around the little cafe. Wonders what everyone's story is. The girl that works for them in the front office. Madison, who never wants to actually go see the murder scene. Liam, whose grumpy every second day and the nicest guy you have ever met every other day. Niall, whose parents didn't care where he was or what he was doing. 

"Are you listening, Harry?" 

I look back at Niall and shake my head. "No, sorry. What did you say?" 

Niall raises an eyebrow and throws Harry with a piece of his biscuit. "So polite." 

Harry picks up the biscuit from the table and eats it anyway. 

******

Harry's flat is quiet and the rain isn't falling today, but Harry's sure snow started falling last night.. It's peaceful, but Harry knows that something is missing. It's too quiet and the flat is too empty. 

Harry suddenly feels very stupid. This was his choice, to leave. Nobody forced him. Fuck, nobody even knew really. He just packed up and ran away after his dad left. 

He stares at the ceiling. Counting the lines that goes from one end of the ceiling to the other. When he reaches ten he gets out of bed and takes a long shower, tries to wash away all the thoughts except those of the case. He doesn't need distractions right now. 

The shower doesn't do anything to clear his head so he decides to take a drive around the streets of London.  
******

Christmas decorations are already being put up and people everywhere are walking around with thick coats and scarves tide around their necks. Harry adjust his own black coat, before he gets out of the car, his old brown boots hitting the white grass. Kids are running around with parents running after them. Their laughter filling the cold air. Harry walks around the park, before taking a seat on an old park bench. 

Snow is lightly falling and covering the park in a beautiful blanket of white. It looks like something you get out of a kid's fairytale. 

Maybe Harry should start thinking like a child again. Then this case would be easier to solve. Like when they played cowboys and crooks and it was easy to be the hero back then. 

Harry looks around and notices the trees are dull, so dull. Maybe even dull to be beautiful, but somehow, they still are.

It's broken so well that anyone would think it could be art. 

Harry wonders what people do that doesn't like the winter. Do they just sit in front of these dull trees waiting for the flowers to teach them how to open up to something new? To see that the broken is sometimes more beautiful than the flowers that are replacing them. 

*****

It's 5:22 when Harry's phone vibrates with a call from Niall. Harry groans and picks up his phone.

"I got an email from him, I think." 

Harry frowns. "Niall, what the hell are you going on about. It's not even six in the morning."

"Just get you pretty arse over here. It's important." With that Niall hangs up and Harry sits u, running the sleep from his eyes. 

He quickly gets dressed and grabs his keys and phone, making his way out of the room. Boxes are still standing around, unpacked in the new flat. It's nice. White walls and dark tiles. Harry grabs his coat and heads out the door.  
***** 

Harry gets out of the car, ducking his head from the snow and walks into the building. He walks into Niall's office to see Madison and Liam staring at his computer screen. 

"Sorry, I got here as soon as I could. The snow is a bit drastic today." Harry makes his way to Niall and slings an arm around his shoulder "what did the email say?" 

Niall opens the message and Harry reads it out loud. 

"He's not going to find me. Stop trying. Remember, an eye for an eye." Harry frowns. "How the fuck did he know I've been working on this case? Niall, are you okay?" 

Niall shrugs. "Sure man. We tried to trace the email account and the message but it came back non-existent. Couldn't get a thing." 

Harry sighs. Reads the message again. "Don't let him get to you yeah?" 

Niall nods and gives Harry a little smile. "Won't." He mutters. 

"We should try tracing the account again. Forward it to me please?" Liam speaks up and Niall nods, typing away on his computer again. 

Harry turns to Madison and she gives him a soft smile. "You sure you want to continue with this case." 

"Of course." Harry frowns. "I want to find him. I want to know who he is."

"Everyone wants to know. That message was personal, not just in general, I tell you that."

*****  
Harry drags his fingers over the envelope that he found on his doorstep the next Monday morning. Well, what a great way to start a week. 

I LIKE THIS GAME WE'RE PLAYING. LIKE CAT AND MOUSE.

*****

Another week passes after the note Harry got. Two weeks of nothing. 

"Okay, so we have an email, a victim and, yeah, that's it." Niall says, his eyes locked on his computer screen. 

"And the note I got, remember? But I already sent it in to be tested in the lab, but they got nothing. And the company that sells the paper says they sell the paper all over the world, in multiple shops, so it doesn't help at all." 

"What did the note say again?" 

"Something about playing mouse and cat or whatever." 

Niall bursts out laughing and Harry frowns at him, but can feel a smile tugging at his own lips. "You have a terrible sense of humour. 

Niall just keeps laughing and Liam walks into the office. "Hey lads, I'm leaving. Meeting up with Josh from the police department in Holmes Chapel." Harry feels nauseous when Harry mentions his home town. "Just lock up when you're done, yeah?" 

Liam looks a Niall then. "What were you laughing at?"

"He's laughing at that sick note the guy sent me." 

"I wasn't laughing at the note, it was just the way you said it, that's all." Niall protests. 

Liam snorts. "Well, I gotta run, see you guys tomorrow." 

Niall turns to Harry. "I thought he was gonna tell us there's another victim. It's fucking strange that there's only been one victim in so long. Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah. He knows there's someone new working on the case. Maybe he's just being careful. I mean, I am quite good at my job," Harry grins and Niall barks out a laugh. 

"You're as intimidating as a baby giraffe, mate." 

Harry puts a hand on his chest and gasps. "A giraffe with feelings!" He shouts and Niall laughs, ruffling Harry's curls as he gets up and grabs his jacket. "I'm gonna head home. Don't stay here too late. There isn't really anything to work with, so you might as well get a good night's sleep." Niall says and then walks out of the office. 

Harry smiles and keeps typing away on his computer. 

*****

The next morning Harry wakes up with his head on his keyboard. He can year voices yelling in the front office. Harry frowns and forces himself to stand up and make his way to the front of the building. 

"Harry! What the fuck happened in here!" 

Harry freezes and looks around. The couches are throw around, the files from the offices torn and thrown around everywhere, the computers are totally smashed. The place is a mess. 

"I don't remember. I fell asleep. I'm so-" 

"Without locking the bloody building?" Liam shouts and Harry takes a step back. 

"I want everyone to leave the building so we can clean up and see if we find anything." Liam says to the people standing around in the room. He turns back to Harry. 

"Harry, I think you should take a time off. You just ruined all of our evidence-" 

Harry frowns and walks up to Liam. "What evidence Liam? There's no evidence!"

Liam glares at him. "I want you to take a week off. This is clearly getting too much for you." 

"Fine!" Harry says and pushes his way past Liam to get out of the building. He pushes the doors open and makes his way to his car. 

"Harry wait!" Harry turns around to see Madison catching up to him. "He didn't mean that." 

"Of course he did, Madison! I fucked up everything. Time off actually sounds really great. I've been working really hard and no offence but none of you are taking this seriously anymore!" Madison's eyes shine with hurt and Harry feels like a dick right after his little speech. 

"This isn't fun and games to us, Harry. But you can't get emotionally involved. I've been in this business for about twenty years and I know when you get emotionally involved you lose the case!" 

Harry's quiet, looks at Madison with guilty eyes as she rubs at her eyes. "About 9 years ago, I shot a teenage boy's mum in front of him. She was crazy, attacked me them I wanted to take the kid from her. I swear it wasn't on purpose." 

"It wasn't your fault." Harry says gently. 

Madison wipes her tears with her sleeve and nods. "Yeah." Is al she says. She stays quiet for a few seconds before she looks up at him again. "Harry, rest for a week. Clear your head. 

Harry nods and embraces her, hugging her close to his chest. 

"I will. Take care of yourself. I'll see you next week." 

*****

Harry and Niall's sitting on the roof of Niall's house, three days after the break-in at the office. 

"I like the day more than the night." Niall says and Harry looks over at him.

"Why?" 

He shrugs. "I don't know. In the day it's more alive. There's voices, traffic. It makes me realize we're part of something big." 

"You save people." Harry says quietly. "You are part of something big." 

Niall doesn't answer. Just plays around on his phone. 

"Are you happy, Harry?" 

"Of course I'm happy. I'm really happy." 

"Even though you're family isn't here?"

Harry stays quiet and looks up at the starts. "Yeah, I guess I am."

****

The week passes quickly and before Harry knows it, he's back in the office. There's a knock at he door and then Liam walks in, taking a seat on Harry's couch. Harry turns his chair. 

"Hi." He mutters and Liam gives him a soft smile. 

"I'm glad you're back. I'm sorry I was so harsh last week. I should have handled it better. But we actually did find something." 

Harry perks up at that. "What did you find?" 

"It's very interesting. I talked to the latest victim's family. They said that the man only had one son, but the son is married to a girl named Allison. When we questioned he girl her answer was a bit dramatic." 

Harry frowns. "What did she say?" 

"She said that she never told anyone but that the man always wanted to get her alone and a week before he died, he tried to get her into his bed." 

"Are you serious?" Harry gasps and Liam nods. 

"There's more." He says. "Last night I called Carter Lewis' wife. You know, the one who's daughter committed suicide? Well, they got a letter on the girl's computer where she wrote that her dad often hit and threatened her. I find that to be more than a coincidence." 

Harry nods. "I agree. There's definitely something more to that. Have you talked to some of the other families?"

"We're going to today. Some of them won't talk though. They're scared, which I obviously respect. 

Liam stands up. "I'll let you know though. I'll see you later." 

Harry nods and turns back to his computer. Things are starting to fit together, they just don't know who is putting the puzzle together. 

*****  
Harry's sitting in the Cafe Tarte Saturday morning. It's quiet. Just the oversized mirrors on the wall and the patched up velvet chairs speckled with cigarette marks. 

A young girl is sitting at a table in the corner studying. The door of the kitchen opens and Robert smiles at him, mouths "I'll be right there," as he places a cup of coffee in front of the girl. She smiles thankfully at him over her book. 

Harry winders what her story is. 

Robert gestures for him to come into the kitchen and Harry gets up, following Robert. "Where's all the waitresses?" Harry asks. 

The smell of coffee and croissants overtake his senses. Lindy, Robert's wife, is standing at one of the counters, folding pastries with careful fingers. 

Harry adores Lindy. She's beautiful. She deserves much better than Robert, as much as Harry adores him as well.

Harry wonders what Lindy's story is.

"They have time for lunch or smoking or whatever the hell it is they do." Robert says and Harry laughs, sitting on the nearest chair as he watches the two of them sliding past each other to work the coffee machine or to put dough into the stove.

Lindy walks up to him, handing him a cup of tea. "There you go, love. Nice and warm in this cold weather." 

Harry pulls her closer and places a kiss on her forehead

"You look tired." Lindy says as she walks around again to prepare a batch of cupcakes. 

"I couldn't really sleep last night. I guess my job's just getting to me."

"Sometimes you need to take a break, Harry. To figure everything out."

"I wish it was that easy." 

She walks up to Harry and puts her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not talking about your job. I mean figuring out yourself. What makes you happy." Harry frowns and sprinkles some icing sugar over the tray of scones next to him.

"What if I don't know what makes me happy?" Harry asks.

"Go find it then. Or better yet, wait for it to find you." 

"You always know what to say." Harry smiles at her. 

Robert comes up behind Lindy and folds his arms around her. He places a gentle kiss on her shoulder. 

Maybe Robert is still finding out what makes him happy and maybe he's already found it, he just doesn't know it yet. 

Harry wonders what his story is. 

*****

The next day Harry gets a note between his phone bill and an advertisement for shaving cream. Just a baby blue envelope with his name scribbled on the front. 

HARRY

It's two word that make Harry realize how completely an utterly real this situation is. Makes him realise that it is in fact not them that is putting the puzzle together, but the killer. Not them who's in charge, but the killer. Made Harry realise that this is not their story, but the killer. 

This is the killer. 

GAME OVER, MATE. 

*****

Harry's sitting on an old park bench Sunday morning. His favourite day of the week. He's breathing in the cold, the snow, with a book in his hand. The blunt tips of his fingers tapping atop the dull surface of the wood. The varnish is chipping away. 

Harry feels someone sit down next to him. 

He can tell it's a boy. Maybe in his early twenties? His black skinny jeans and black vans covering his legs and feet and an old navy hoodie protecting him against the harsh cold. Harry examines the guy. He lets Harry. 

He has brown hair, a feathery fringe over his forehead. He has smooth, tan skin. Harry looks down at the boy's hands, placed neatly on his lap, ripped gloves covering everything except his tiny fingers, nails bitten down. The guy takes out a packet of cigarettes and then turns to Harry, holding out the box. 

"Want one? You look a bit tense?" He says and Harry stays quiet, stares at the boy. 

His eyes are blue. Almost ice blue looking at Harry. They're pretty overwhelming. Pretty beautiful too. 

"How old are you even?" Harry asks, coughs a little at how soft his voice comes out. 

"Definitely older than you Curly." 

It's quiet before the guy speaks again. 

"I don't actually smoke. I just buy the bloody stuff because I can." 

Harry frowns. "You just carry it around and give it to people that looks tense?" 

"Sorry for caring about my fellow citizens." The boy mutters as he retrieves a little brown bag next to the bench. He opens it and Harry can smell something sweet inside. The guy looks over at Harry and smiles when he sees the book in Harry's hand.  
"Let me guess. You're one of those people that read books you have no clue what it's about, because you like to think you're smart." He states. "Pretzel?" He holds out the little bag and smiles. 

Harry smiles. "How do you go from cigarettes to pretzels?" 

"I'm taking that as a no? You don't want a pretzel." 

Harry laughs. "I don't even know you. How do I know it's safe to eat that?" 

The boy frowns. "Trust, Curly. You need to trust."

"You're really strange." 

"That the best you can do then?" 

Harry laughs again. Can't seem to stop laughing actually. "I'm being serious." 

"You don't know me, you're right. I like being mysterious." 

"You're doing a hell of a job." Harry says, smiling at the boy. Somehow he has turned his body in the guy's direction, full attention on him. 

"Thank you, I'm flattered. What are you reading?" His eyes are so bright. Harry swallows. 

"Some kind of crime investigation novel." 

"Why? Some kind of detective or investigator or something?" 

Harry quickly shakes his head. "No I'm not. It's just interesting. To see how they do their job." 

They guy stares at him for a few seconds and then looks away, standing up. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. See you around, Curly." 

Harry wants to shout out, it's not Curly, it's Harry actually, but the guy's already walking away, giving a little salute with his back facing Harry. 

*****

When people should ever ask Harry what his fears are, his answer will consist of about five things. 

1\. Saying goodbye.  
2\. Being afraid, like honest to hell afraid.  
3\. Being in danger.  
4\. Waking up to an unfamiliar face and place. 

And from this day forward:

5\. Him. 

Harry blinks his eyes. 

He see blue. 

Maybe he's in heaven. Or someone threw his body into a lake. Maybe the ocean. He smiles slightly but feels a sharp pain in the back of his head. He winces as he touches the spot and when he brings his hand back, 

he sees red. 

That's when Harry starts freaking out and he looks around, only to see nothing. He tries to stand up but his feet are tied up and all he can see are bricks, covering the walls and he sees a desk in one of the corners of the room. It's an old wooden desk, a laptop on top of it with files and papers scattered around everywhere. Some on the desk, some on the chair and some on the floor. 

When Harry looks back in front of him, he see him. And he knows him. He met him at the park yesterday. 

He looks different now. The dim lights of the abandoned house lighting only the glint in his eyes and that feathery brown hair. His mouth is pulled up into an amused grin as Harry struggles to get his hands and feet loose. 

"What the hell is going on?" Harry yells. "Get me out of here!" 

The guy's grin just grows, a tiny laugh escaping his lips. That when Harry hears another laugh and another until the quiet house is lit up by laughter. Maybe Harry should add that to his list of fears. 

Harry looks up at him, his eyes pleading as they guy comes closer, kneeling in front of Harry so that they're face to face. He comes closer to Harry, until Harry can feel his breath on his face. 

He smells like cigarettes and cheap cologne. Harry holds the guy's gaze as he examines Harry. Just like Harry examined him in the park. "I thought you don'y smoke?" Harry asks quietly. The guy looks at him and stands up, motioning to one of the men standing around, maybe a few years older than Harry. 

The man hands him something and they all just stare at Harry. 

Motionless. 

Emotionless. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry spits and then he sees what the guy is holding. It's blade. It looks old and used but still sharp.

"Harry Styles." Harry cringes at the familiar voice. It's too sweet, too innocent for him to stand in front of Harry like this. "And I'm definitely not gonna tell you my name, but just call me Louis for now." 

One of the men steps forward, a guy with than skin and a black quiff, but Louis? holds up a hand and the guys steps back again. 

"How do you know my name?" Harry asks. 

"I know everything about you. About your mum, your dad, your lovely sister." He turns to man with the dark hair again. "Gemma is precious isn't she Zaynie?" 

"Very." 

Harry lets out a bitter laughs. Louis' head snaps back to him and he raises an eyebrow. "Do you find something amusing, Styles?" 

"I'm sorry. It's just... You're like what? Twenty?" He calmly walks up to Harry and kneels again, playing with the blade between her fingers. "Actually, I'm twenty four, Curly. And I could kill you. Right now. So sorry love, sarcasm will get you nowhere." 

"You're the one aren't you?" 

Louis frowns. "You'll have to take me out first." The men laughs. 

"I mean. You're the killer. The one we've been looking for." 

"That doesn't sound like a question so I'm assuming you already know the answer." 

Harry frowns. This is not right. "Why?" Harry breathes out and Louis gives a bitter laugh. 

"That's what everyone asks, you're not very original. Well I guess I should explain why i do this. Before I kill you and all." He says, like he's done this a thousand times before. Rehearsed the words over and over before Harry arrived. Before he had to present it to Harry. 

Louis clears his throat sarcastically and stands straight up, as if doing a performance. "Well. I kill men." He bluntly states. 

"I figured." 

"Shut up, Styles." He says. "As I said. I kill men. I kill men, because stupid, idiotic, so called fucking heroes, that's you..." He points at Harry. "Don't realise what these men are doing. Let me ask you a question." 

He doesn't wait for Harry's approval. 

"Have you ever realised that I kill men who deserve it?" 

Harry nods. "We figured it out about two weeks ago." 

"I gave you two years." He says and Harry looks at his tied up hands.

"So are you just going to kill me then?" Harry asks.

"Not a chance in hell, Curly. Madison killed my mum, now I want to take away her precious new secret weapon. Going to keep you. Let them look for you." Louis says. 

"See if they can do a better job than your mother." 

"Go to hell." 

Louis smirks at Harry, places a hand on Harry's cheek. "Welcome to hell."

****

The next time Harry wakes up, nobody's there. Just him. He blinks his eyes to adjust to the dark and looms around. He's in a dark room and he can make out a small bathroom with a shower and a toilet. It's actually pretty neat. That's when Harry realises he's sitting on a mattress in the middle of the room. There are linen neatly folded next to the bed. 

Harry sighs and looks down at himself. He's still in his jogging pants and an old band t-shirt. He walks up to the door of the little room that he assumes leads into the rest of the house. 

He thinks about Niall. 

He wonders if Niall thinks that maybe Harry abandoned him just like his parents did. Harry hopes Niall sees the sunlight today and and loves it. 

He thinks about Madison. 

And how he was supposed to spend Christmas with her and her family. Harry knows now why she never wants to see the real thing, because she shot this guy's mum in front of him. 

He thinks about Robert.

Maybe he doesn't want just Lindy, because he's afraid of saying goodbye as well. Say goodbye to Lindy and he has a few other options to choose from. But Harry knows Robert loves her. He loves her tenderly and he loves her tragically. 

Harry turns the door and opens it, only to be met by two brown eyes. It's the guy with the quiff. Zayn? Tattoos scattered over his arms and peeking out from underneath his black t-shirt. 

"He wants to talk to you." Is all he says and then he walks away. Harry thinks about closing the door and going back to sleep, dreaming all of this away. But instead, he carefully looks left and right down the hallway. He walks down the aisle and sees Louis sitting in the kitchen, feet dangling from the counter he's sitting on. 

"You're just letting me walk around?" Harry asks and Louis looks up from where he was looking at his cup of tea. 

"Well, good morning."

Harry frowns. "It's morning?" 

Louis nods. "Yup. Want me to go show you?" 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"Fair enough, princess." Louis shrugs. "The real reason why I called you was to eat. Unless you want to starve to death."

"No." 

Louis rolls his eyes. "Are you kidding me? I thought I already explained this." He starts speaking slowly, like he's talking to someone who can't hear. "I am not going to kill you, Harry."

"Fine." Harry breathes out and Louis gives a nod. 

"There's breakfast in the fridge. You sleep late. Everyone's already eaten."

"What time is it?"

"6:45."

Harry laughs. "You call that late? I never wake up that ear-"

"We're done talking now." Louis interrupts. "You can go eat in your room." He jumps off the counter and leaves the kitchen. 

*****

The water is hot, maybe too hot and Harry should probably consider turning on the cold water as well, bit he only stands. 

Helpless. 

The more water that falls onto his back, the less he feels the pain. Harry thinks it's weird how your brain can just switch off the pain. If only his brain can do that with Louis. 

He doesn't even know his real name. 

There's a small knock at the door and Harry turns off the shower. He wraps a towel around his hips and peeks around the corner. 

"Hi." Louis. He's wearing a t-shirt even though it's like -3 degrees outside. Harry can see tattoos scattered all over his arms. Is that a deer? A broken heart. A stick man on a skateboard. A swallow. 

Louis clears his throat and Harry's eyes snap up to his face. Louis throws a bag onto the floor, clothes falling out of the sides. 

"We took some of your clothes. Don't want you walking with the same clothes every day." with that he walks out of the room and Harry can hear his footsteps getting quieter and quieter as he can hear his own heart beating slower and slower. Harry grabs some clothes, simple black skinny jeans and a warm black coat. 

It's about two hours later when he hears voices yelling and cursing and then a gunshot. Harry stares at the door, tries to block out any sound. A few minutes later it's quiet again. Almost painfully quiet. There's no sounds coming from outside the room. 

Harry gets up and walks to the door, gently pushing the handle down. It's open, surprisingly. He looks left and right down the hallway, just to be sure and then walks around the house, finding the open space where they were the first time he woke up here. Harry spots the desk that he saw that first day and walks over to it. He picks up one of the many files and flips it open. 

Hein Stewart. 

He opens the next one. 

Carter Lewis. 

Every file Harry opens is a new victim. Addresses, photos, jobs, families and other information and of course, why. Why Louis wants to kill them. 

Harry spots a book and picks it up. William Shakespeare. Othello. 

Harry frowns and starts flipping through the novel. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Harry drips the book and quickly kneels to pick it up. Louis storms over, grabbing the book out of Harry's hands, turning it around in his hands delicately over and over again, making sure nothing happened to the book. He looks up and glares at Harry and even now his eyes are so bright. As if they're glow in the dark and it's all Harry can see right now. Nothing else. 

Harry sees blue. 

"You're not allowed anywhere near this fucking table, do you understand me?" He calmly asks and Harry thinks he would have laughed at anyone who told him a year before that he'd be scared of a tiny boy with bright blue eyes. 

Tell them that nobody scares Harry. But right now, in front of Louis, who has to look up to look at Harry, Harry's terrified. He gives a small nod. 

"Tell me you understand!" Louis demands and Harry swallows. "I understand." 

Louis gives a satisfied smile. "Good, Curly. Now leave."

"What's your real name?" Harry asks.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" 

Harry shrugs. "I'm an investigator." Louis doesn't say anything at first, just stares at Harry. Harry stares back. Refuses to let Louis win. To give him the satisfaction. 

"Of course you are." Louis walks away and Harry stands at the spot for a few minutes, looking around the house, before going back to room. 

It's quiet again. 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through comments and kudos! 
> 
> xxx


End file.
